Trouble Lies Ahead
by RattusLabRat
Summary: I don't get it...what you tryin to say here, Lyds? 'It was nice while it lasted, but i gotta live my life now? I thought i was part of yer life now, obviously not. Movie based. Chapter Eight!
1. Prologue

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, I mean nothing. Zilch._

**A/N:**_ Well..ahem. Hello. Ok, so I'm new to Beetlejuice fanfiction, I'm not going to get down on my hands and knees and beg you all for no flames, I'm not like that. This is my first Beetlejuice fic and hell, I know it's not going to be perfect but I hope that I've maybe did something right by posting this. If it's utter rubbish, hell don't be afraid to tell me so. With that over and done with…the prologue! Chapter One and Two to follow._

**Prologue**

Lydia Deetz sat in her room and huffed an aggravated sigh. She looked down at her hands, the white envelope teasing her. She knew it was a letter from her father, another written apology, a letter full of promises. Lydia shook her head. False promises more like. She took the envelope and played with the edges. To open or not to open? She had binned the first three letters, shaking them off as a weak attempt to get back into her good books. Damned Delia, it was all her fault! Nothing went to plan in the Deetz residence due to one orange head with an obsession with art. She sculpted, big deal. It wasn't as if her sculptures meant anything, bits of clay. Large bits of clay usually, shaped in weird horrific monsters with claws or balls and chains.

Delia had never understood Lydia's passion for photography and art but she had pushed her on to do what she enjoyed. Her father and Delia had been most proud when she had told them she had been accepted to art college, the only problem was when Lydia had went back for holidays and such occasions, Delia had been a pain in the ass.

Her clothing wasn't right, why didn't she have a boyfriend yet? Was she gay? Did she actually have any friends at college?

The questioning had gotten out of hand one weekend and Lydia had taken enough of the garbage that liked to fly from Delia's mouth. She had put her foot down and told her father she wouldn't be visiting for a while. She needed time to think, not to be hassled on her social preferences and her academic work.

Here she was four months later with another letter from her father. This time she had the urge to open it up and read what he had taken time to write. She knew the ins and outs of it. Delia was sorry, he was sorry. They just wanted her back, to see her, to speak to her. Maybe there was something from the Maitland's in there too. Lydia could only hope.

She opened the envelope and started to slowly read the letter. She had been right, Delia apologised, her father wanted to speak to her but as she read on the letter grew more terse and serious. It seemed the ghost with the most was back, wreaking havoc and terror on both the Maitland's and her father and Delia. What surprised her most was that deep inside she was excited. Heated warmth had entered through her chest and had laid it's nest deep inside her stomach. She needed to see him again; the last time had been unfortunate for both. He had wanted to marry her, she had wanted to help the Maitland's the end result was messy and memorable for the wrong reasons.

She re read the letter again and internally made her decision. It was time to put everything behind her and sort this mess out once and for all. She was going home, and Beetlejuice was going to get one hell of a shock.


	2. Chapter One

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer: **_See prologue.._

**A/N:** _Thank you for those that have reviewed. Here's chapter one.._

**Chapter One: Welcome Back**

Adam and Barbara both sat perched on their dust covered sofa, frowns all round. They hadn't heard from Lydia in several months, and truth be told they were worried. They may only be ghosts, but they were ghosts that worried...a lot! In a way, Lydia was like the child they couldn't conceive, they loved her very much. They hated to see her in any pain and most of all, their number one rule was to look after Lydia at all times. After the Beetlejuice commotion, anything could happen to her. They were her protectors, if ever she were in trouble, they would always be there to help her out.

But in this case, it was them that were in trouble.

Beetlejuice had returned, pissed off more than ever. No, it wasn't the fact they had sabotaged the forced wedding, it wasn't the fact they had tried to send him back that was bugging him most. It was the damned insane act of unleashing a sandworm on him, smothering him with it's saliva covered mouth and swallowing him whole, like he was a piece of meat. There was one thing in the afterlife Beetlejuice hated most and THAT was sandworms. They were blood thirsty beasts. Out to get anything with flesh on its back.

There was also the small incident with that damned voodoo guy. He'd had to walk around with that shrunken head for days.

The Maitland's had sat for several hours while Beetlejuice relayed what had happened afterwards, the violent meeting with Juno. The painful task of trying to get his head back to its original size, the months he sat waiting for his number to arrive JUST so he could go and get an ass whipping from Juno. They had sat while he had taunted them, played tricks on them and threatened to hurt Lydia. Enough was enough. This trickery needed to be stopped sooner rather than later, they needed Lydia on their side. She was the only one that could help them with their little problem.

So they sat and waited, waited to hear a car or taxi pull up, to hear Lydia's soft voice call out to the driver. Anything that might give them hope that she was actually coming home.

A week went by with no word until one Sunday morning Lydia turned up at the front door, her bag in one hand the scrunched up letter in another. It was her father that had answered the door.

"Pumpkin!"

Lydia's face was a mask of indifference. Beetlejuice was on her mind, she needed to see him, to talk to him or to at least apologise before he worked his magic on her. Her voice was gritty and hard and had an edge her father hadn't heard before, her question was blunt and lacked emotion.

"Where is he?"

Charles stared at his daughter utterly dumbfounded.

"Uh...who, honey?"

"Beetlejuice."

Charles reached out and covered Lydia's mouth with his hand.

"Please don't let him out, Lydia. He's a wicked, wicked creature! He's not good for my nerves."

Lydia sighed and pryed her fathers hand from her mouth. "Dad, i thought the whole point of me coming here was to get rid of him."

Charles hugged his daughter and planted a small kiss in her hair. "That can wait. I want to hear about everything that's happened to you these past few months. Both Delia and myself have been worried sick, you hadn't called or written to us."

Her father watched her as she stared at the ground, her eyes fixated on a bit of dust lying by its lonesome on their wooden floor. She was ashamed by her behaviour, if only she had known the trouble her silence had caused. Lydia carefully put her bag down and hugged her father. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to worry you, i was just so sick and tired of the questions and the forced conversations. I needed time to think, to be myself without anyone around me hassling me."

Charles held his daughter while she tried to explain about her behaviour. "It's alright pumpkin, i understand. Now come on, Delia has been on the edge of her seat waiting for you. I also know that your ghost friends have been worried too. Maybe later on you could pop up and say hello?"

Lydia beamed at her father. "Ofcourse! I've missed Adam and Barbara. I've missed everything about this place."

Both father and daughter made their way to the kitchen where Delia was chopping carrots for her special stew. Delia looked up from her chopping and squealed with excitement. "Oh Lydia, my how you've grown up these past few months! You're turning into a young woman! Let me see you."

Delia cupped Lydia's pale white cheek and smiled. "Still pale as ever...Oh my! Are you growing your hair?"

Lydia tried to wave off Delia's mothering but it wasn't working. Her father watched on as Delia hugged Lydia and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Lydia was shocked to say the least. What had happened to the old Delia? This wasn't the witch she had left three months ago, she had obviously had a personality transplant. This woman infront of her was pleasant and...cheery. Something was wrong.

"Um, would you mind if i went up to my old room and settled down for a while. All this excitement has worn me out." Lydia looked expectantly at both Delia and her father.

"Ofcourse pumpkin! Everything is the way you left it." Lydia breathed a sigh of relief.

"One thing though sweetheart." Lydia raised a questioning eyebrow. "No err..well, you know i don't ask much of you. But Lydia, please PLEASE, don't let that THING out. He's too much trouble for me and Delia right now."

Lydia sighed. Wow, if only she could say she wouldn't. Lying wasn't one of her faults, but right now she needed to tell her dad what he wanted to hear. "Alright dad, i won't let Beetle-"

"Lydia!"

"Sorry...i won't let HIM out. Okay?"

Charles hugged his daughter once more. "That's settled then. You go on up to your room and relax for a while."

Lydia smiled at her dad and Delia before making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She needed a plan. A plan of action. She wanted to lure Beetlejuice in, she didn't want to send him away, she wanted to talk to him instead of the bickering that normally ensued once he was let out. She knew for a fact the Maitland's wouldn't be happy knowing that she was about to let loose Beetlejuice in her bedroom without supervision. God, it sounded as if Beetlejuice were a dangerous powertool. 'Without supervision'. Lydia laughed and opened her bedroom door. Her father was right, everything was the way she had left it. Closing her door, she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

She didn't want to see the Maitlaind's right now. She knew that just seeing their faces again would make her feel guilty about what she was about to do. Inside she knew she wasn't crazy, but sometimes she wondered.

She had said his name once, two more times and he would be infront of her. His ghostly pale face always haunted her dreams, his sneering face as she pleaded for him to help the Maitland's. His blonde nearing white hair, standing on end in all directions wanted to make her laugh. He looked comical, but she knew deep down inside he was dangerous. A ticking bomb some might say.

Sighing, Lydia closed her eyes. "Beetlejuice."

A blast of cool air rushed past her face, tickling her nose. She swore she heard a faint cackling. Oh he knew she was back, he also knew that she would give anything to see him again. Opening her eyes, his name came out of her mouth quickly, almost too quickly to catch what she was saying.

"Beetlejuice!"

Lydia watched as her room was blinded by a fluorescent green light, her lights flickered, her room rumbled. Yeah, her dad was going to be extremely upset! Suddenly the green light vanished, her room became deathly cold and then nothing. Lydia's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Where the hell was he?

"Babes." A cold breath tickled the underside of her neck as the words were whispered so closely to her ear.

Jumping up in startling realisation, Lydia turned around quickly and gasped. Beetlejuice sat on the headboard of her bed, a wicked smile greeting her. "Well, well, well...if it ain't Lydia Deetz."

Lydia slowly crawled away from him on her bed and watched as he took a long drag of the cigarette which was placed precariously in his mouth.

Lydia's eyes widened. "Do you mind?"

Beetlejuice cackled. "I don't mind at all babe." Blowing smoke through his nose he sat up and stared at her.

"How long has it been Lyds? You look..."

Lydia blushed as Beetlejuice stared at her. His face twisted in confusion.

"What?"

"Aww, it's nuthin'. So.." Beetlejuice stood up and circled Lydia's bed. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he flicked it in the direction of her wardrobe, it vanished before it got anywhere near it. "What you wantin'? I'm a busy guy, i'm also extra wary when someone calls my name now you know...sandworms comin' through ceilings aint exactly my cup of tea."

"Well..."

Beetlejuice paced her bedroom floor. "And if that wasn't enough, i'm sittin' waitin for my number to be called in the waitin room and this freaking voodoo guy sprinkles his magic fairy dust over me and what do ya know...my heads the size of a god damned apple!"

"Uh.."

"And THEN, i got Juno on my back, breaking this rule and that rule, hell! I think i broke every god damned rule in the rulebook now!"

Lydia sat in silence as she watched Beetlejuice pace back and forth, his face turning from a frown to a grimace to a wince. Oh boy, he was mega pissed off right now. Suddenly he stopped and stared at Lydia. "I could say it was all YOUR fault. But i ain't gonna do that. I'm not that kinda guy, to be fair it was Bab's fault, her unleashing that freaking sandworm at me. You know how long i was in that damned waiting room for? Huh? Five god damned freaking months!"

Lydia sat cross legged on her bed and coughed to get his attention.

"Huh? Yeah, so...where was i? Oh yeah, what do ya want?"

"Well." Lydia frowned, what was she going to say? ' I'm really sorry about the whole sandworm thing and the fact you got into trouble because of me and the whole ' marriage ' situation. Can we be friends? ' Yeaaahh, like THAT was going to work. Think Lydia, think!

"Helloooo? Anybody theeeree? Come on! I'm a busy guy, i got a photo shoot in twenty minutes."

"Look, i called you here because i want to apologise, for everything. I'm sorry you got eaten by a sandworm, i'm sorry some voodoo person shrunk your head, i'm sorry that you wasted five months of your li..afterlife in a waiting room. I'm sorry for everything okay? I just want you to stop causing trouble around here. My dad can't handle it, he can be a very nervous man, and the Maitland's don't deserve it either."

Beetlejuice squinted at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah so...what do ya want?"

Lydia growled, unfolded herself and lay on her bed, her eyes once again staring at the ceiling. "There's no talking to you, is there? You think you're right all the time, you cause trouble and find it hilarious. I mean, you show no remorse about dropping my dad down those stairs! I don't even know why i called on you now. Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetle-"

Beetlejuice clamped his hand against her mouth and glared at her. "Don't get stupid on me now, Lyds. Look, you know i want out, here i am. Out. I ain't going to piss you off so you put me back. Now enough with this feeling sorry for yourself act and continue with what you were tryin to tell me."

Beetlejuice removed his hand from her mouth and smiled at her.

"I..um.."

"Whatsa matter, cat got yer tongue?" Beetlejuice cackled loudly and floated over towards Lydia's bed. Floating next to her he watched as she tried to form some sort of answer.

"I...look i missed you okay? There, i've said it."

Beetlejuice stared at her for what seemed like an hour, his expression was unreadable.

"Sooo, does this mean we're getting married?"

"No!" Lydia glared at him. "Just because i like you does NOT mean i want to marry you, okay? I mean...you're a ghost and i'm a.."

"Girl?"

Lydia sat up. "I am not a girl! I'm nineteen!"

"Yeah and? I'm six hundred years old, bit of an age gap, babe."

Lydia's face blushed bright red. "Ew! I would, oh no! You think me and you? NEVER!"

Beetlejuice laughed and tucked his hands behind his head, floating on what seemed like a small wave.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, babe! You're practically drooling over me."

"God you are so.."

"Charming? Handsome?"

"Annoying."

Beetlejuice gave Lydia an amused look as she stared at him in frustration. Lydia's gaze slowly melted into something soft as she watched him smile. Oh no, that feeling was creeping back, it started from her chest again and slowly made it's way to the pit of her stomach. Reaching out, she put her palm to his face. Beetlejuice froze as her hand caressed his cold cheek. His skin was extremely soft. He in turn covered her hand with his. "Lyds, i..."

Lydia's bedroom door flung open, The Maitland's and Juno stood staring at the couple as they touched each other. Barbara gasped and glared at Beetlejuice.

"BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice!"

Beetlejuice looked at Lydia, his face shrouded by anger. "Lydia, don't.." And then he was gone, a puff of air raced past her face, all that was left was the smell of cigarette's and the unique smell of Beetlejuice.

She looked over at her door and felt dread now settle in the pit of her stomach. What had she done?

TBC...


	3. Chapter Two

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer:**_ See prologue_

**A/N: **_Wow, chapters one and two in quick succession, i don't ive did anything like this before, but i keep on writing. I can't stop! Here's chapter two._

**Chapter Two: Just Say No**

"After everything we have been through young lady, you decide to pull a stunt like this! Haven't you learned your lesson from the first time? HE is NOT i repeat NOT a toy Lydia Deetz. Oh dear, you've certainly done it THIS time."

Lydia sat on her bed as the Maitland's and Juno towered over her, everyone had a grim expression on their face. To say the least everyone in the room was very disapointed in Lydia right now. Now Lydia truly understood the wrath of Juno. Hell, the woman was a bitch from hell. She felt sorry for Beetlejuice, if he had had to go through many of these kind of meetings, she herself would be pissed off.

Lydia opened her mouth to speak and Juno took a long drag of her cigarette, the smoke billowing out of the gash in her throat.

"I don't want to hear a single petty excuse exit that mouth of yours. What's done is done, i can only HOPE you won't call him again. He is trouble Lydia Deetz, trouble with a capital tee! A girl like you should know not to trust people like him, he will only bring you down. Now, the Maitland's here have agreed to look after you while you stay with your parents."

Lydia opened her mouth to protest but Juno glared at her.

"They will look after you, make sure you do NOT summon Be...HIM again. Do i make myself clear?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and gave a pleading look to both Adam and Barbara.

"Lydia, do i make myself clear?" Juno took another drag from her cigarette and waited impatiently for Lydia's answer.

"Yes Juno."

"Good, now i have to go, i have a couple from Jersey who decided it'd be fun to car surf while off their faces." Juno looked at both Adam and Barbara. "Make sure she doesn't let him out. I'm counting on you both."

The Maitland's nodded, while Lydia watched Juno disapear in a cloud of cigarette smoke. Sitting on her bed, she stared at the floor as she felt both Adam and Barbara's gazes on her. They were extremely upset with her.

Barbara sat down next to Lydia and put her hand on her shoulder. Lydia was shaking. "Oh Lydia."

"I just wanted to talk with him! I didn't mean to cause any trouble. He didn't pull any tricks at all!" Lydia sniffed and looked up into Barbara's face. "I asked him if he'd stop playing those horrible tricks on both you and Adam, dad and Delia, he said he would."

Adam fiddled with his glasses and looked to Barbara for support. "Lydia, you can't believe a word he says. He's trouble, he only wants you around so he can get out. Remember what happened the last time, he tried to force you into marrying him. Imagine what would have happened if we hadn't stopped him?"

Lydia stood up from her bed and stared at the concerned ghosts. "He's only like that because nobody gives him a chance! All we did was talk, why can't i talk to him?"

Barbara sighed. "Lydia, it looked like there was more than talking going on."

Lydia turned her back on the ghosts and wept. "You don't understand! Nobody understands."

"Lydia..."

Lydia wiped her face on her cardigan sleeve and sniffed again. "Leave me alone."

The Maitland's exited Lydia's bedroom and watched as their friend slammed the door in their faces. Walking to their attic Adam frowned in concentration. "Barbara, we need to keep Beetlejuice away from Lydia. He's pulling her in slowly, and before we know it he's going to be out and free to roam anywhere he pleases. I don't want to see Lydia get hurt.

Barbara put her arm around her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. "Me neither Adam, me neither."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lydia lay on her bed, her face embedded in her pillow as she cried freely. What did they know! They didn't even know Beetlejuice. Had he tried to trick her this morning? No. Had he tried to pull a fast one? No. They were judgemental pigs and right now Lydia wasn't too keen on the Maitland's. How did they know she had called on him? Had they overheard them talking? Lydia sat up and wiped her face, blew her nose and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

This time a ferocious wind blew all around her room, a bright light blinded her for a second before dimming down into darkness. Beetlejuice stood in the center of her room and stared at her. Lydia looked...terrible.

"Lyds, are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Beetlejuice floated over to her bed and sat down next to her. He watched her as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "You met Juno, right? Man she's a bitch. She's got one hell of a voice though, kinda goes right through you, eh?"

Lydia nodded. "They hate you BeeJay." Beetlejuice's eyebrows rose at her new name for him. He liked it.

"Yeah well babe, ya can't make an omelette without breakin a few eggs, know what i mean?"

"Juno, she's just full of...anger and hatred towards you."

Beetlejuice stared at his nails and buffed them against his pin striped jacket. "Well, what can i say? She was a bit peeved off when i went solo."

Lydia looked up into his eyes and brushed away the few stray tears that were left. "Solo?"

Beetlejuice nodded. "Yeah! I used to be her uh...assistant. Man, the paperwork was SO boring, and the clients. So naive and trustworthy, they'd hang onto Juno's every word. One day i decided i could go it alone, start my own business...then i started to get into trouble, she's never been the same with me since."

"What do you expect BeeJay? You ditched her!"

"And? She's a bitch, end of. What did she say to you anyways?"

Lydia lay down on her bed and pulled her cardigan closer. "You know Lyds, i could warm you up."

She stared at him for a while, his mouth set in a smile as his eyebrows twitched up and down in a comical way. "Somehow Beejay, i think that you might have the opposite effect."

"Can't blame a guy for tryin."

"She said i was to never call on you again, that you were trouble. The Maitland's hinted that you were using me as a means to get out and stay here."

Beetlejuice floated above her and clicked his fingers. All of a sudden a blast of warm air came from nowhere, warming Lydia up instantly. "What do they know? I mean, look what happened to them, the whole Otho and handbook escapade."

Lydia arched an eyebrow.

"Pfft."

Lydia watched Beetlejuice as he floated above her. She wanted to stroke his unruly hair and touch his cheek again. He had been cold, so cold. His skin had been smooth, but she could feel the roughness of stubble coming through. She knew that if he were human he would be a handsome man. Lydia then took in his pin striped suit and his dusty boots and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Lydia tried to smother her laugh with her hand.

"Ooor ooot!"

"Huh?"

Lydia removed her hand. "Your suit!"

Beetlejuice looked himself up and down and frowned. "Hey! Whats wrong with my suit? Height of fashion this is, babe!"

Lydia laughed harder. Beetlejuice smiled. Things seemed to be going well.

Beetlejuice looked deep into Lydia's eyes, turning away from the powerful emotions she held there. Her hand on his cheek had felt like heaven, warmth had coursed through him as he had held onto her hand. Lydia watched Beetlejuice think, pulling his tie she slowly pulled him down to her, his nose brushing hers.

"I missed you."

Beetlejuice brushed her hair from her face. "Yeah, you already told me."

Lydia shook her head and spoke softly. "No, i really missed you. My life, it's been so dull, with college and here. I needed excitement, something that would urge me to go further. When dad sent me his letter, just him talking about you sent this...this warmth through me and it melted me from the inside out. I'm here because of you, BeeJay." Every puff of breath landed on Beetlejuice's cheek, tickling him.

"Lyds."

Lydia watched as Beetlejuice tried to form what had been going on in his head into a sentence.

"Maybe we should..-"

"LYDIA! DELIA HAS MADE HER SPECIAL STEW, PUMPKIN. COME DOWN BEFORE IT GET'S COLD."

Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and smiled bashfully at him. "I have to go. I'm going to need to "

"Put me back, yeah yeah, i know the drill, babe. Enjoy that stew of yours." Beetlejuice flicked Lydia's nose as he floated to the center of her room.

"I'll uh..call on you again, soon."

"Sure."

Lydia grinned at Beetlejuice and sighed. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice."

With a soft pop, he was gone and Lydia was left to force down Delia's special stew.

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer: **_See prologue_

**A/N:** _ I first of all want to apologise for the length of this chapter. It's really short, and the reason behind this is that i didn't want to add anything TOO exciting at this stage, i needed to write a down to earth chapter to build up the tension i want to create. I want to thank all that have reviewed, i'm so glad you like this. Now, on with the show. Chapter three!_

**Chapter Three: What Are Friends For?**

"So pumpkin, how has college been so far?"

Lydia looked up from her plate of Delia's stodgy special stew. What on earth had possesed her to agree to a second helping? The stuff was disgusting.

"It's uh, it's been a challenge. I've met new people, lived a totally different life."

Charles nodded as he chewed on a partially cooked carrot. He looked over at Delia and grinned, slowly chewing and forcing down the now cold stew. "Delia, darling. This is...delicious!"

Delia beamed and patted Charles hand. "Oh Charles!"

Lydia sat and prodded the vegetables that floated in her stew. She wasn't in the mood for small talk, her mind was focused on one thing. Beetlejuice. She felt herself slipping, turning into the girl at Highschool with a crush on the popular guy, not that Beetlejuice was popular. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to describe how she felt about him. But when he was near her, she could feel herself heating up, when she thought about him, she would smile. This wasn't right. He was dead and she was alive, there was a word for people like herself.

Shaking her head she tried to shove her negative thoughts to the back of her mind as she concentrated on the positive ones.

Positive thought number one : She had made up with Beetlejuice and formed a semi friendly relationship.

Positive thought number two : She could be herself around him, let down her walls and be Lydia Deetz, the artist, the woman...the friend.

Positive thought number three : She had a crush on a ghost, a highly irritating ghost. So full of himself, if it were possible he would probably date himself.

Lydia smiled at the thought. Her father caught her quick smile and rubbed her small hand. "I didn't think i'd see that smile ever again."

Lydia blushed. "Dad, you make me sound so grumpy and morose. I smile...not very often but i still smile."

Her father nodded and pushed his finished plate of stew to the side. "Well, that was excellent Delia, you should cook more often."

Lydia rolled her eyes. Yep, her dad knew what buttons to push when it came to Delia.

It was too early to call on Beetlejuice again, she didn't want to think of herself becoming desperate for contact with him. What she needed to do right now was to right the wrongs she had caused earlier on and make up with the Maitland's. She knew the were protective over her, sometimes over protective, but she valued their strength and stability. Hell, they were like a second set of parents.

Then again, maybe it was best to give them time to vent, to think over what had happened and come to whatever conclusions they would come up with. Lydia needed to finish an Art assignment anyway. Maybe a little drawing right now would calm her down.

"That was great Delia, i really enjoyed that." Since coming here again, Lydia was turning into one hell of a great liar. Her smile so contagious Delia started to smile too.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Lydia, it's better than all these takeout meals." Lydia nodded in false agreement. Anything was better than stodgy stew, even food filled with fat and preservatives. Standing up, she smiled at her father and step-mother. "I'm going to go back to my room, there's work from college that i need to finish, just call on me if you need me."

Her father smiled. "Alright Sweetheart...we're glad you decided to come back."

Lydia nodded and ascended the stairs to her room.

"I didn't realise i had so much to finish."

Lydia stopped sketching and stretched, her body ached from her being in a crouched position all afternoon trying to finish off her sketches. Life always got in the way of things. Important things. Picking up her eraser, Lydia started to crumble bits off, flinging them in every direction, right now she was bored. Extremely bored, she needed something to do. Her sketching was going nowhere, Beetlejuice was on her mind again. Again and again, that word was becoming all to familiar with Lydia Deetz.

Again, she was forced to lie back on her bed and file her thoughts away as she stared at the whirling patterns embedded in the plaster of her roof. They had an almost hypnotic feel to them.

Myabe it WAS time to go and apologise to the Maitland's, she knew Adam and Barbara and they hated conflict. That was one of the things Lydia liked about them, they were always happy, never a dull moment in the company of them both. She could only imagine what they were like when alive. Delia had thought them to be boring, but they were anything but. They were good listeners, very understandable and they never assumed. They had never judged her, but they had automatically judged Beetlejuice. She could understand why, back in the days when she was only a child he was a complete asshole. Full of himself, full of tricks and full of anger towards the living. If he could, she knew he would spend all his time haunting innocent people in their homes, cackling manically as they screamed and wet themselves.

When Lydia thought of him as that beast, he repulsed her, but it was part of him. He was made up of different sections of personalities, really he was probably a schitzophrenic. Since Lydia had came back, he had given her a glimpse of the real Beetlejuice, kind, funny and a BIT of an ass.

Lydia closed her eyes as she imagined him alive, always the joker. The soul of a party, the reason people WANTED to come to a party. As her thoughts got deeper, her body got more tired, and before she knew it Lydia was sleeping on her bed, surrounded by her art materials.

Beetlejuice sat his his chair and flicked through the paper. Oh he had the urge to turn to the Obituary page, but he shouldn't. It wouldn't do any good to cause more trouble. He was in enough deep shit as it was, never mind taking on a new family to scare. The dead were mugs, believers in life and believers in death, most of the time it was what they believed in that killed them. Flicking through the paper most of the headlines were sandworm related. The darned beasts! He hated them, if he could he would wipe out the whole race of the damned things.

"Damned sandworms."

"Never have liked them, have you?"

Beetlejuice jumped from his withered arm chair and glared at Juno, who stood smoking her never ending cigarette, the smoke clouding her grave expression.

"How'd you get in? Wait a minute...why you even here?"

Juno tapped her cigarette, the ash falling in swirls to land on his dirt incrusted floor. "I would have asked if you minded me smoking in here, but i don't think it's the cigarettes you should be worrying about, right about now."

Beetlejuice clicked his fingers, a jug of cold water drenching the cigarette in Juno's hand. "I see you haven't stopped acting the clown."

"What you wantin', Juno? I ain't in the mood for one of yer lengthy ass chewin's."

Lighting up her cigarette once again, she took a long draw from it and studied Beetlejuice. "I'm here to tell you that you have succeeded."

Beetlejuice opened his mouth to speak, but Juno's booming voice drowned out his attempts at questioning what the hell she was talking about. "Lydia Deetz isn't a child anymore, you might have noticed that. She is a young woman, with emotions...and the game you are playing right now Beetlejuice is a dangerous one. I'm here to warn you, plead with you to stop harassing that young girl and leave her to live her life without your trickery or trouble leading her astray."

"Hey, hey HEY! Lyds called on ME! I didn't force her to call on me. And i'll do what i wanna do, you ain't my mother. We're friends! Something you'd know nothin' about, Juno."

"I'm warning you, ruin her life and i'll ruin your afterlife. Leave that young woman alone, and do what you do best...nothing!"

Before Beetlejuice could produce a curse enforced reply, Juno had disapeared, the smell of smoke was the only reminder that she had actually been there.

"Bitch!"

Throwing himself back onto his arm chair, he covered his face with his arm and sighed. What the hell did that chain smoker know? The interfering cow! He'd see Lydia when she wanted to see him, be it day or night. Nothing was going to stop that!

Nothing...

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer: **_See prologue_

**A/N: **_Oooh, another update! THANK YOU for all of the reviews submitted, without you guys this would probably be binned by now. I wanted my fic to be dark, and i suddenly find myself wanting it to be mushy! But no! I won't make it mushy, mushy isn't good. Hopefully in the next couple of chapters it'll be darker. Here's chapter four!_

**Chapter Four: Crush, Crush, Crush**

Lydia had always been a light sleeper, anything and everything could rouse her from dreamland and today was no exception. A small thud from her parents room jolted her awake, her eyes flashing open as the darkness of her room consumed her. Blinking several times, Lydia slowly sat up in bed and yawned, and turning to her alarm clock she noticed that she had slept all through the night. It was now eleven thirty in the morning.

"Well, that's weird."

She couldn't remember falling asleep, being so tired from her long journey must have made her pass out, all the excitement hadn't of helped either. Shaking herself awake the first thing Lydia wanted was a hot cup of coffee and a shower. She needed to look at LEAST partially human today and spend some time with her father, Delia AND the Maitland's.

The Maitland's were still a touchy subject, but she knew during her shower she would probably form an air tight plan...hopefuly. As she descended the stairs, she could hear Delia and her father talking about some room that needed redecorated. Her father was the first to look up and notice Lydia standing in the doorway looking like a zombie.

"Lydia, pumpkin. We thought about waking you but knew after that long journey you'd probably want to rest for quite a bit. Come on, sit down and Delia will make you some breakfast."

Sitting down, Lydia again yawned. "I don't want anything to eat, a strong cup of coffee will do me wonders though."

Delia smiled at Lydia. "Strong cup of coffee it is." Delia fiddled with the coffee maker as Lydia read the morning's paper. The headlines hadn't changed a bit since she'd left. How...boring.

Sipping her coffee, Lydia tried to form the plan that would hopefully fool the Maitland's into thinking she wanted nothing to do with Beetlejuice again. She didn't need to be chauffered around by two ghosts that wouldn't say boo to a spider, they were her friends, she needed them more than she needed air sometimes but something had changed within her and right now she valued Beetlejuice's company more than theirs.

' It's called a crush Lydia, you have a crush on a ghost, no wait a poltergeist. Wait till people get a load of this, the loony bin will surely be looking forward to your arrival '

So what if she had a crush on Beetlejuice? It's not as if she was in love with him or anything. He was dead yes, but hell he was fun to be around. She liked the true Beetlejuice better than the arrogant bastard he would pretend to be. Juno, her parents or the Maitland's wouldn't be able to keep her from seeing him, she truley felt that he understood her.

' He's your only friend, Lydia '

Finishing her coffee, Lydia excused herself and started her shower. Soaping her body the only thing she could think of doing was lying to the Maitland's, hand feeding them a story that would sound true to their ears, that they would surely believe. She would have to tell them that she had no need to see Beetlejuice ever again, she had said what she had come back to say and there was nothing she needed from him anymore. Closure was a great thing.

Then there was the task of trying to get rid of Juno's paranoia. She would be the only person to know that Lydia was still seeing Beetlejuice. One meeting with her was enough, a second one would truley upset Lydia. The woman - ghost was tough, and always had a lot to say...and most of the stuff she had to say was harsh and cruel and straight to the point.

Rinsing off her body, Lydia quickly got dressed and went to see the Maitland's, to try to fool them into thinking Beetlejuice was history...

Adam sat perched on a stool, a model house in one hand and an extremely small paint brush in the other. His eyes staring at the tiny object as the brush coated the house in a white coat of paint. The brush flick flick flicking. One thing about his small hobby, it always had a calming effect. He wasn't one to get angry, but right now he was furious. Beetlejuice had squeezed his way into Lydia's life and if he and Barbara weren't careful, Beetlejuice would ruin Lydia.

They had tried their hardest to get rid of the pesky poltergeist, they had even recruited Juno to help them with the difficult task, but for whatever reason he just would not go away. When they had walked into Lydia's room, all three of them had noticed Beetlejuice carefully cradling Lydia's hand that was touching the ghosts cheek. If Lydia were in her right mind, she would have never let herself touch him, never let herself be in his company by herself. Fooling people was what Beetlejuice was good at, this act of his wasn't fooling neither him or Barbara, even Juno had dismissed the idea that he might have changed for the better. But for some reason, Lydia had came to his defence, it used to be them that she defended. It was obvious Beetlejuice was up to something and Lydia was going to get hurt.

Baraba watched as Adam stopped painting the house and laid it down on his work table. He looked at Barbara and sighed.

"I'm really worried about Lydia."

Barbara's eyebrows knitted in confusion, she stood up from where she was sitting and settled herself next to her husband.

"You don't think that Lydia will call on him again, do you?"

"I don't know honey. I don't want to see her get hurt, but i think it's best if she makes her own mistakes."

Barbara gasped. "You can't be serious? If this were about her smoking then yes let her make her own mistakes, if it were about alcohol i'd also agree, but Adam...this is a powerful poltergeist we're talking about. He could start a war in an empty room, never mind leaving him with Lydia by themselves."

"We can't treat her like a child, Barbara. She's twenty next month, she's an adult. A grown woman."

"But Juno..."

"Forget about Juno for now. We have to make sure that Lydia isn't in any danger, but we can't hang around her twenty four seven, honey."

Barbara nodded her head gingerly, their conversation was interupted by a small knock on their door. "It's Lydia."

"Come on, let's be the friends that we are."

Opening their door they smiled and ushered Lydia in. Her eyes darted back and forth between the ghosts before settling on Adam's model of the town. "I'm here to...apologise for my behaviour earlier." Looking up, she watched as the ghosts nodded their heads for her to continue. She knew they'd be waiting for her to apologise. Lydia Deetz was not rude by nature.

"I really don't know what got into me, i was just so angry that you didn't give BJ a chance to explain WHY he was in my bedroom. I had called on him, he didn't force me into it."

Lydia sighed and cringed on the inside, right now she was about to tell the biggest lie of her life, she was letting herself down but also letting the people around her down. But she needed to do this, to keep the peace for now.

"I've come to the decision that i don't want to see Bee - BJ again. We sorted out our differences, and that's all that needed to be done. But i want to stay here for a while longer. I won't be going back to college for another three weeks. Maybe a month."

Shocked, the Maitland's stared at Lydia's still form, her words still lingering inside their heads. It was over? No more Beetlejuice, no more trickery? Just peace.

Barbara was the first to break the silence. "Oh Lydia! We knew that you'd see sense. He's a waste of time, there's no point in you wasting crucial time here to sort out his problems and the trouble he causes. We were so worried."

Lydia's heart sank. They believed her, they had no reason NOT to believe her. They were her friends and she had deceived them. Inside, Lydia's heart shattered into a thousand pieces as the truth finally settled at the bottom of her stomach, dread jerking her back to reality, she gave them a watery smile and hugged them both tightly. Would she ever be able to right this wrong? Probably not, but she needed to see Beetlejuice. With another quick set of hugs, she whispered an apology to both.

"I'm going to go back to my room, maybe read a book. I've only been here for a day and already i feel the need to relax."

Waving at the ghosts, she left their attic room and entered her bedroom and sank down on her bed, again extremely tired. What had she done?

"You've out did yourself this time, Lydia Deetz!"

Rubbing her face, she brushed a piece of hair from her face and sighed. It was time for her to call on Beetlejuice. It had only been several hours since she had last seen him, but already, she felt a small emptyness inside.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

Her usual dark room brightened up as sparks flew from every corner, wind invaded her room and before she knew it, Beetlejuice was standing right next to her with a smug smile on his face.

"Just can't keep away, can ya, Lyd's?"

Lydia shrugged and threw herself on her bed. "It's either calling on you, or sitting with dad and Delia listening to their decorating escapades."

Beetlejuice's face fell as he watched Lydia absentmindedly pick at her duvet cover. "Well, jeez! Thanks a lot."

Smiling, Lydia lazily looked up at him and patted the bed next to her. "For being extremely arrogant, full of yourself and terribly rude, you're easily offended." Laughing slightly she watched as he floated over to her bed and landed with a soft thump next to her.

"So...how is Chuck and Delia anyways? I haven't mentally scarred em for life, have i?"

"You wish! Truth be told, they aren't very fond of you."

Beetlejuice lay on her bed and chuckled to himself. "Babes, who IS? You livin folks take everythin to that little heart of yours."

Lydia sat up and stared at him. "BJ, you dropped my dad down a flight of stairs, and you want him to LIKE you? Life doesn't work like that!"

"Pfft, the afterlife does."

Lydia lay back down again and sighed. "Well, i wouldn't know now, would i? I've never been there before."

"You're not missin anything, Lyds. Everyone is stuck up, got chips on their shoulders cause they're dead. You're better off in your own perfect little world, where family's befriend ghosts and do whatever it is you livin guys do."

Lydia sighed. "Work BJ, we work."

"Yeah, that too."

Thumping Beetlejuice on his shoulder, Lydia smiled at him. "Sometimes, you can be SO infuriating."

"It isn't my BEST quality." Beetlejuice waggled his eyebrows at Lydia.

Laughing, Lydia stared up at her ceiling and sighed. Sometimes she really wished that her life was as simple as a dead persons. Beetlejuice always seemed to be having the time of his err..afterlife. Why couldn't her life be like that? Instead it was full of stress, sorrow and pain.

"What's up, babe?"

Snuggling up to his side, Lydia put her arm around Beetlejuice's chest and breathed deeply. "BJ, tell me what it's like to be dead."

Beetlejuice was taken aback by her question, and the fact she was holding him on her bed. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be repulsed by the sight of him not snuggle up to him like he was some...cuddly toy.

"Well, what do ya want to know?"

Lydia's responce was muffled by his body. "Everything."

"Um...where do i start? Okay...you know about everyone being stuck up so...most of the time it's hard to interact with fellow ghouls, ya know? I'm bored a lot of the time too, being dead is REALLY boring, there's nothin to do. Everything is so simple, us dead folks we got nothin to worry about..."

As Beetlejuice held onto Lydia telling her what it was like to be dead, a tiny thought kept popping up

Maybe this WAS the way things were supposed to be like...

TBC...


	6. Chapter Five

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer: **_See prologue_

**A/N: **_Well...this chapter was meant to be dark and it turned into..well...ahem i don't want to spoil it for you, but let's take back my original opinion of mushy fics!__I've re read this about a hundred times and i still don't know if posting this is the right thing to do, but i'm sure you're reviews will put me in my place. Haha, well...on with the reading! Here's chapter five.._

**Chapter Five: Routine**

Lydia had been home for a week now, and already her and Beetlejuice had formed a solid routine. During the day she would spend time with her parents, going out to the shopping mall, sitting watching television or having regular conversations with them at breakfast, she would spend as much time as she could with the Maitland's, trying to build on their already rocky friendship and at night all her time was dedicated to Beetlejuice.

Lucky for Lydia, the Maitland's, her parents or Juno had not yet found out, that behind their backs, Lydia was seeing Beetlejuice. She had put it down to good luck so far, but every minute she spent with ' The Ghost With The Most ' was a blessing. He made her laugh, he listened to her and when in the poltergeists company she could actually be herself.

Tonight, they had decided to watch a movie. Instead of watching The Exorcist, which Beetlejuice had exclaimed was the perfect comedy, they had chosen to tone down the film genre and watch The Wolfman. It was horror at it's best, but not overtly scary that it would have Lydia clutching onto Beetlejuice, which she KNEW he would enjoy considerably.

They both lay on her bed, a bowl of popcorn sat in the middle of them. Beetlejuice was happy munching away on the buttery kernels, human food was something he enjoyed greatly. Lydia's hand would often wander inside the bowl, lightly touching Beetlejuice's. Every so often, upon the contact, Lydia would let out a little gasp but Beetlejuice being the naive buffoon he was, put it down to the film scaring Lydia.

Once the film was finished, Beetlejuice ate the remaining popcorn and sighed contentedly.

"Ya know Babe, i ain't watched a good flick in ages! And this popcorn stuff adds a nice twist to it."

Lydia stretched and nodded. Beetlejuice watched as her shirt rode up a little, exposing the skin of Lyda's flat, pale stomach. Something within him flared up and his gaze bounced from her face back to her exposed belly.

"Gosh, BJ. I feel so tired, and i've did nothing at all today. If this keeps up, i might have to go back to college to get into the swing of things again."

Beetlejuice's gaze flew to Lydia's face. "College? Why'd you want to go back there?"

Lydia smiled softly at Beetlejuice. "To learn BJ. It's what us mortals do, we get ourselves an education and hopefully it results in us getting a job we enjoy."

Beetlejuice frowned. "Why do ya want a job? They're so boring."

Lydia shook her head. "So i can earn myself money, to by my own house and pay bills."

Beetlejuice just stared at Lydia, with a flick of a finger the television had turned itself off. "Bein' dead is so much simpler, babes. I wouldn't know what to do if i were alive again."

Sitting up, Lydia watched as Beetlejuice floated effortlessly off the bed, hovering an inch above her. "Well, what did you do when you were alive?"

The ghost shrugged and gave Lydia a smug smile. "Same as i do now, nuthin."

"You mean to tell me, that during your living days, you did absolutley nothing? Nothing at all?"

Beetlejuice cackled. "Exactly."

"How did you feed yourself then? Surely you needed money to buy food and drink."

"Sometimes Lyds, you can be utterly clueless. I didn't need to pay for anythin' cause i nicked stuff most of the time."

Lydia's face turned from a curious frown to astonishment in a blink of an eye. "You were a, what? A thief?"

Beetlejuice floated back down onto Lydia's queen sized bed and sighed. "You make it sound as if it was a bad thing! Loads a folks did it, i wasn't the only one. There was a lot of death goin round at the time, you gots to remember that there wasn't loads o' jobs around then as there is now, babe. There was lot's of panic, and no money. We had to steal to keep ourselves alive."

"It obviously didn't work then." Lydia pointed to his ghost form.

"That's a whoooole, different story babes, i might tell it to ya sometime."

Beetlejuice sat in silence and thought about Lydia. She was one hell of a curious girl, wanting to know everything around her. He valued her honesty and enjoyed her company. When she had been younger, he had seen her as a meal ticket to freedom. He'd be able to get out of the Neitherworld and into the real world. But his plan had backfired as the Maitland's ruined the wedding and got him eaten up by a sandworm. Beetlejuice didn't forget things so easily, he still had to pay that dull couple a lesson for causing him so much trouble. But Lydia...there was something about this older version of the gothic kid that had taken an interest in ghosts.

She was stunning, she'd grown up very nicely, she still had that pale face of hers, but her features resembled a grown young woman. She'd out grown her hair, the long tendrils now hung in soft black waves. Beetlejuice liked long hair, and Lydia's was beautiful. Soft and silky. It smelled like peaches and cream and something flowery.

Just being near Lydia sparked something inside him that he hadn't ever felt before. And he couldn't put his finger on what it was he was actually feeling. He was fond of her and knew if she were to stop the contact between them, he would miss her.

In six hundred years, Lydia Deetz was the first true friend he had ever had.

"BJ? You okay?"

Lydia's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Sure, babes. Why wouldn't i be?"

Lydia shrugged. "You just seemed...as if you were somewhere else. That's all."

"I'm right here." He cackled, and flicked the television back on.

"BJ...there's something i've been meaning to ask you."

Beetlejuice was busy picking popcorn shells from his teeth, turning he looked at Lydia. "Go ahead, Lyds."

"The uh, first time i called on you, how on earth did Barbara, Adam and Juno know you were right here in my room?"

"Ahh, well as a ghost i uh, give off this energy. And Juno bein' the nosy bitch that she is, she's always keepin' an eye on my energy. When i enter your world, my energy like doubles givin' off some kind of stupid warning. So Juno then knows i'm here, and seein' as you had came back, she musta put two and two together and come up with us."

"So, if she can...what keep an eye on your energy? Why hasn't she come back already to try and send you back?"

Beetlejuice shrugged. "She's did all she can, she's warned Bab's and that fella of hers about me, she's probably got them keepin' an eye on ya, there's nothin' else she can do but check up on me once in a while."

Lydia frowned. "If that's so, you think Juno would warn Adam and Barbara of when your energy would double, so they could check to see if you were here."

"Na, that's too much trouble for Juno, babes. Only thing that woman is interested in is that damned paperwork of hers. Sortin out the afterlife can be really messy."

"Oh." Lydia scratched her head and looked at Beetlejuice. It seemed as if wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out.

"Do uh, do you enjoy being with me, BJ?"

Beetlejuice's head swivelled around to meet Lydia's face. Her eyes looked almost sad looking as if she expected the worst.

"Well, if i didn't enjoy bein with ya Lyds, i wouldn't be here now, would i?"

"I suppose."

Beetlejuice opened his mouth to ask the question he dreaded the answer to. "Do you enjoy hangin around with me, Lyds?"

"Why wouldn't i?"

Beetlejuice shrugged and looked sheepish for once in his afterlife. "Well, wouldn't ya rather spend yer time with guys yer own age, instead of a six hundred year old poltergeist?"

Shaking her head, Lydia sat up and picked the empty popcorn bowl up, laying it down on her bedside table. "Guys my own age don't interest me, i like spending time with you. You're funny, and smart even though you don't think you are. Things with you are so much simpler compared to living guys and i like that."

"So, you don't have a boyfriend or anythin' then?"

Lydia shook her head and switched the television back on.

Beetlejuice watched the television screen flicker for a few moments and turned back to Lydia, her gaze transfixed to the television.

"You ever HAD a boyfriend?"

"Well uh, you see..." Lydia was awfully flustered at his question.

"It's alright to say no, ya know? You got all yer life ahead of ya for all that stuff."

"Maybe i don't WANT a boyfriend, BJ."

Beetlejuice frowned at that and began to watch some television show, the people on screen were obviously friends, the jokes were lame and the background laughter was obviously forced. He wondered how the living could watch this sort of drivvel and enjoy it.

"What about you, no girlfriend back in the Neitherworld?"

Beetlejuice laughed. "Me? Naaa. Nobody would have me! That's not to say i've had my fair share mind you."

Lydia giggled. He loved to portray himself as a ladies man, when infact he was probably too nervous around women to ask them out.

"What you laughin at? Bet you ain't even been kissed."

Lydia stopped laughing and gave Beetlejuice a withering look. "Have too."

"Yeah, well prove it."

Lydia was taken aback at the turnaround of the conversation. He wanted her to prove that she'd been kissed? How on earth would she be able to do that?

"And how, pray tell am i meant to prove to you that i've been kissed, BJ?"

Beetlejuice was quivering on the inside, he knew he was probably about to go too far. But the urge to continue this game was too strong.

"Well, here's how it goes. I'll let ya kiss me, and afterwards, i'll tell ya if you've kissed someone before."

"And what if i don't want to kiss you? Does that somehow prove that i've never been kissed?"

Beetlejuice smirked at Lydia, his smug smile confusing Lydia by the second. "You said it, Babes."

Lydia stared at Beetlejuice and gave him a look that warned him he was nearing the too far point. "Alright, i'll kiss you. But one kiss, that's all you asked for. I still don't see how this proves i've been kissed."

"Lyds, do ya trust me?"

Lydia sighed. "I certainly do not!"

Beetlejuice cackled. "Thought not. But you know i wont hurt ya, babes. One kiss, that's all."

"Alright."

There was silence in Lydia's bedroom as both ghost and mortal got ready for the kiss. Inside, both were as nervous as they could be, Lydia knowing she hadn't kissed a boy before knew that Beetlejuice would know. She was inexperienced and didn't know HOW to kiss. Getting it wrong was not an option, for Beetlejuice to be proven right would be a living hell, she wouldn't ever be able to live it down.

Beetlejuice on the other hand was nervous for a whole other reason, in his six hundred years plus of being dead not once had he came into romantic contact with a living person. This would be a once in an afterlife experience, one he hoped not to mess up.

Lydia licked her lips and moved closer to Beetlejuice. "Remember, it's just one kiss."

"Yeah, you've said that about a thousand times now Lyds."

"Yes well...kissing a dead person doesn't exactly seem...pleasurable."

Beetlejuice smiled at her nervousness. She was talking way too much. "Just shut up and kiss me Lyds, let's get this over and done with."

As Lydia neared Beetlejuice, he suddenly backed out of the idea. He shouldn't be doing this, Lydia was his friend. It was a joke, and it had suddenly turned serious within a blink of an eye. Lydia was so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"Babes, i dunno if this is such a good idea...you know, i was only joking. Maybe we should -"

Before Beetlejuice could finish his sentence, Lydia's soft pliant lips met with his cold dry ones. A spark of electricity ran through them both. Lydia pulled away and looked into Beetlejuice's green orbs.

"Lyds..."

And before either one of them knew it, their lips were back again, carressing each others. Lydia was the first to deepen the kiss, her lips opening up and caressing Beetlejuices tongue with her own, the sparks flew as both consumed each other with their mouths. This wasn't supposed to be happening, it was just meant to be one kiss, a joke that had gotten out of hand, all thoughts were erased as Lydia's tongue joined with his.

Lydia's mouth was warm and soft and so full of life, she tasted of vanilla and popcorn. Beetlejuice lapped her taste up as he would a fine meal, their bodies crushed together, Lydia had somehow ended up beneath him.

Her skin, like her mouth was soft. Beetlejuice caressed the piece of skin that was on show not that long ago, his even strokes causing a moan to squeeze from Lydia's throat.

And in the darkness of Lydia's bedroom, the television their only source of light, both woman and ghost were too busy with each other to notice a grim Juno, cigarette in hand watching the couple. Things had definately gotten out of hand.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Six

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer:** _See prologue_

**A/N:** _Well...i want to apologise a hell of a lot for not updating this, but there are several excuses i'm going to try...ahem...my dog ate several copies of this chapter...i had to re do them over and over again...my cat decided to wee on several copies of this and most of them are hanging on the washing line drying...and my last excuse is work has been hectic, college has been eventful and nowadays i have ZILCH time of my own to do anything apart from study or make money..so im soooorrryy, and to both Llewlyn AND Doormouse, i'm sorry for not reviewing your stories, i kept trying but one thing led to another and i had to rush out or finish a project before i got the chance to even finish your guys new chapters. So, here are your belated reviews. You guys rock! Both of you, i've enjoyed your work immensley, continue with the ass kicking stories, dudes!_

_And here's to chapter six...please don't throw rotten fruit and veg at me... oh and i'm sorry if there are any typos, i posted this quickly before i got preoccupied with something else.._

**Chapter Six: Starlight**

Lydia could not form any coherent thought as Beetlejuice lay on top of her, his cold hard body pressing into places Lydia had almost forgotten. His lips had taken charge, Lydia lay on her bed eyes closed concentrating on what Beetlejuice was doing to her. She felt his cool hand slide around her waist, her skin igniting his hand into a fist of flames as he caressed and worshipped the flesh he could touch. Never in his six hundred and odd years had he ever touched a living person like this, she was warm, yet hot, sweet yet full of unknown spice. He couldn't get enough of her lips, slippery and hot as they moved against his cool ones.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew something didn't feel right, almost as if someone were watching them from afar. He shook the thought to some unknown space in his head, hoping he would be able to analyse the feeling later on. Lydia moaned, grabbing a fist full of his striped suit jacket pulling him close so she could crush her lips against his. The closest they could be didn't seem to be enough for Lydia as she pressed herself against him. His body tensing as pleasure shot through him.

He pulled away breathing harshly, puffs of cool air tickled Lydia's face as she watched Beetlejuice stare at her, his emerald green eyes shining so brightly in her darkened room, the television forgotten. Somehow, his eyes seemed to get greener and greener, sparks flew in them as Lydia lifted her head from her pillow and kissed Beetlejuice softly on the lips. One kiss had turned into a thousand, a seemingly harmless test had turned into a passion so strong.

Lydia pulled away and cupped Beetlejuice's cheek with her small warm hand. Looking into his eyes, she caressed his silken skin and whispered so softly, Beetlejuice starined to hear what she said.

"I...think i'm falling in love with you, BJ."

Beetlejuice gasped and stared at Lydia for a moment, her eyes conveying exactly how she felt right then. Her love for the ghost breaking every barrier she had put up. He had been her mortal enemy, and had somehow turned himself into her what? What was he to her? A lover?

If Beetlejuice still had a beating heart he KNEW it would have missed several beats, Lydia patiently watched him as her words sank in. Falling in love was a big move for a weeks friendship. Sure, trying to marry Lydia had been a big move, but he had wanted out, for good! He had had a reason to do what he had done, but this...this was unexpected. A mortal falling in love with a ghost, scrap that...a poltergeist, he was SURE there were rules about that sort of thing. And Juno would be fuming if she heard what Lydia had said, hell she would have been fuming after their first kiss. What was he meant to say back to her?

"Lyds..I.."

Lydia put her small finger to his lips silencing whatever he had to say. She didn't need to hear him repeating the words to make her feel better.

"I don't need you to say anything, BJ. Can't we just FEEL each other tonight?"

Beetlejuice kissed Lydia slowly, lovingly as she clung to his wiry frame. "Lyds, you sure you want to...do this?"

Nodding, Lydia pulled him to her, kissing him with the passion she had built up, so this is what it felt like to love? She could feel him glowing, his powers emitting some sort of heat as he kissed her with abandon. Pushing his striped suit jacket off, Lydia let it fall to the floor as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this wouldn't resolve a thing, would it bring them closer together or push them apart? What would her parents say to her now if they walked in, catching both ghost and woman making love? The Maitland's would be heartbroken and Juno would be so angry she would probably burst into a bundle of hot searing flames, but this right now felt right. It felt as if these two beings were meant to be together, they had had their bad times and good times, and this would only add to their on going journey.

Beetlejuice pulled his tie off, flinging it to some far corner of Lydia's room as Lydia unbuttoned the last button of his discoloured shirt. Opeing it up she spread her palms against his cold chest, his skin glowing from the intensity of her touch. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Can you...feel me, Beej?"

A gruff sound resonated from the back of his throat which sounded like a forced yes as Lydia dug her nails into his chest, dragging them down to the waistband of his trousers. Soon there would be no going back.

Lydia arched her body as Beetlejuice removed her clothing, touching parts that no person but herself had touched. This was all new to Lydia, never had she slept with a man nevermind a ghost. Both were naked after a short while of divesting each other of clothing, Beetlejuice lay on top of her smiling and brushing her black hair from her face, never had she thought he could be this gentle.

He asked Lydia with his eyes if she wanted to go ahead with this, they could always stop, but she shook her head and pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply, he entered her slowly. Both moved together as if in sync, the pain Lydia had first felt had melted away, pleasure now began to seep from every pore in her body. Beetlejuice moaned as Lydia moved with him, this was beyond passion, he was sure of it. This must be what love was. As mortal and poltergeist came together, sparks filled Lydia's room, Beetlejuice's body now as warm as hers as their passion peaked, words of love were muttered as they neared the end, a low growl escaped Beetlejuice's throat as everything neared it's end, his body rigid and unmoving and Lydia shaking as white blinding light flashed before her eyelids.

Beetlejuice rolled onto his side, taking Lydia with him. Curled up on her bed, Lydia clung to Beetlejuice as if he were her lifeline, his cool body still warm with the passion they just shared. Brushing a few locks from her face, Beetlejuice sighed.

"I didn't hurt ya, did i babes?"

Yawning, Lydia snuggled into his side laying her hand on his chest, she could feel his energy calming to a serene buzz. "No, you were as gentle as can be."

"It's just..."

Lydia sat up and watched him as he tried to form the words that were flying around in his head.

"I think we just broke a really huge rule..." Lydia laughed at the absurdity of what he just said.

"Beej...when have you EVER cared about breaking rules?"

Beetlejuice smiled a toothy grin knowing that Lydia was right, when HAD he cared about breaking rules?

The thing was, there hadn't been anyone to protect but himself, it had always been about him. But now there was Lydia to look after, breaking rules now didn't seem as attractive as it used to be.

"I hate soundin' soppy...but Lyds..."

Lydia lay back down and caressed his now cool flesh.

"I uh...i really like you."

Lydia smiled. "I really like you too."

Beetlejuice frowned and sighed. "No no..i mean..like as in...LIKE."

Kissing his neck, Lydia nodded in agreement and began to lick the underside of his chin. "Ahh, LIKE like..i understand now."

Beetlejuice growled and sank back down onto Lydia's bed as she began to nibble and nip his neck and chin. "Beej, for being a ghost, you taste remarkably good."

"Uuuuhh, you don't taste too bad yerself, babe."

And if it were even possible, Beetlejuice was more gentle this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Maitland's paced back and forth furiously as Juno stood next to them smoking her never ending cigarette, the smoke surrounding them as if it were a rain cloud concluding the mood they were in.

"Why didn't you stop him? Lydia is just a GIRL, she shouldn't be left with...that...pervert!"

Juno flicked her cigarette, the ash falling but never hitting the ground. "It looked mutual to me."

Adam tried to calm his wife down, holding her as she took deep harsh breaths. Both were more than a little un nerved by what Juno had just told them.

"Can't we DO something? I just..aren't we meant to be protecting, Lydia? What if he's still there...going further.."

Juno sighed and shrugged. "What can i say, Maitland's? I'm not too keen on the idea either, but what i saw...was more than enough to tell me that it was more than just...lust."

Adam glared at Juno. "Are you trying to tell us that Beetlejuice and Lydia are in...love? What is this? Romeo and Juliet the halloween version? He's a GHOST! She's...human, it's not right."

"Adam honey, what are we going to do? We're going to have to tell Charles and Delia about this..."

Juno cleared her throat and took another drag from her cigarette. "I have a suggestion...see what happens, leave them to it...if it goes beyong what we can handle, i'll see what i can do, but it's going to be a hell of a lot of paperwork to fill out. He's broken several rules by just being there in her bedroom and kissing her, i just hope he's not stupid enough to...take things further. Things could get really messy..."

Barbara gave Juno a pleading look. "What if things go...further and he gets caught out, what happens then?"

Juno gave Barbara and Adam a grim smile. "It will be up to Head Office about what happens, but most probably he'll end up being exorcised..he may be lucky and just be stripped of his powers. It's hard to say. But what i do know is...he's heading down an extremely steep slippery slope..."

TBC...


	8. Chapter Seven

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer:** _See prologue..._

**A/N:** _Woohoo, here i am again with chapter seven! Thank you to both Llewyn and Doormouse, i'm glad you guys are enjoying this, hell it's really been a pleasure writing it so far. Good things to come, good things to come.._

**Chapter Seven: There's Always Tomorrow**

It was sometime later as the couple roused from their exhaustion induced sleep that Lydia noticed her room was surrounded by multicoloured orbs, floating around and shining every so often. It was utterly beautiful, in no order each orb floated past Lydia's face, the warmth of them sending a delectable shiver down her spine. Smiling, she tried to grab a few and hold them in her hand. it felt as if she were five again in the garden watching the insects crawl around, so fascinated that she just HAD to touch one, the urge to great to abandon. And touch she did, the orbs lighting up her skin, the paleness of her skin suddenly vanished, she became almost translucent and the orbs continued to float.

Beetlejuice watched as Lydia touched and caressed the energy that had emitted from him some time ago. The look on her face alone could cheer him up from one of his dark days, she really was a beautiful creature. Internally he frowned. Beautiful? When had he ever saw anything as beautiful? It was then at that moment, watching Lydia play around with his energy that he knew he had somehow changed, being part of this young woman's life had altered is state, no longer was he Beetlejuice the ass, he was Beetlejuice the ass who Lydia Deetz loved.

"Lyds."

Lydia turned around letting the orbs go, they floated to the door of her room and suddenly vanished.

"Come here.."

Lydia slid gently next to him, her body igniting his once again. Her warmth was truly amazing, and Beetlejuice would always be in awe at how one touch from his Lydia could ignite his body into a raging inferno.

He took her bottom lip between his and chewed on it slightly, he knew he was addicted to how she tasted, her taste changed slightly, the sweetness of her kissed had long since passed now there was a hotness that ached to burn his tongue. He opened his mouth willingly and let her take charge. Her kiss was full of heat, and ice and cinnamon. Her tongue teased him, caressed him and loved him and he knew that he could get used to this sort of affection. Never in his life OR afterlife had he had this much attention and he appreciated every second Lydia spent with him.

Breaking away from the kiss, be touched her cheek lightly, his cool hand soothing the heat that radiated from her body.

"Beej...god, how did we get here?"

That was a question he would never be able to answer. Where had the hurt and anger and stinging sensation for revenge gone from them both? Here they were now, in each others arms so full of love, Beetlejuice would vow that feeling that good should be made illegal.

"Babes...i really don't know, i'm kinda stumped on that one."

Lydia let out a low chuckle and pulled him to her, she knew they would have to get up and dressed before her parents or the Maitland's found them in this compromising position. Giving Beetlejuice one last kiss, Lydia surfaced to the world of the living and began getting dressed, Beetlejuice's occasional wolf whistles making her grin and throw an item of clothing at him.

"Come on BJ, both my parents OR Adam and Barbara could come through that door any minute, get dressed."

With a click of his fingers and a grin that would surely have scared her if she didn't know him so well, he was fully clothed and relaxed on her bed.

"Sometimes you can be so..."

"Sexy?"

"No, i was going to say sneaky, but yes you CAN be sexy when you want to be."

Lydia sat down gently on her bed and looked into his pale face, his green eyes reflecting her in all her beauty.

"This won't...change anything, will it BJ?"

Beetlejuice frowned, his unswept eyebrows meeting in the middle. "Change what, babe?"

"Us.."

Brushing his hand through his hair, he shrugged at Lydia and lit up a cigarette. "Shouldn't think so..."

Lydia glared at the cigarette. "MUST you smoke in my bedroom? "

Giving her his most innocent look, Beetlejuice took a draw from his cigarette and blew out the smoke, to Lydia's surprise the smoke that trailed from his lips had taken on the shape of little love hearts. "Are you gonna send me outside?"

Lydia made a face, using her hand she wafted the smoke away from her face. "No..i suppose not, looks like i'll be purchasing a fan sometime soon though."

Pointing to the unit that rested next to her bed, a small fan appeared blowing the smoke away from Lydia, a grin now threatening to pass her lips. "You have your moments, Beej."

Beetlejuice and Lydia shared a look that conveyed what they felt for each other, their love and passion and hunger, the moment was broken when Charles could be heard on the other side of her bedroom door, his knuckles lightly rapping on the frame.

"Lydia, pumpkin? Are you alright in there? " The handle to her door turning ever so slightly, Beetlejuice shot up, gave Lydia a small kiss and vanished. Lydia's look of pure astonishment was what greeted her father upon his entrance.

"Dad..."

Charles sat down on Lydia's rumpled bed and gave it a curious look. "Did you have a nap?"

"Uh, yes...i've been extremely tired since coming here. I think it's the lack of things to do around here."

"Don't you have any college work that you could do?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes, i haven't been motivated to finish anything off yet.."

Charles nodded his head and sighed there was something on his mind that he wanted to share with Lydia.

"Honey, it's been more than a week since all that trouble with that ghost stopped, do you know anything about it?"

Lydia licked her suddenly dry lips, she was sure her voice would come out as nothing more than a squeak.

"Both Delia and i are worried about you, Lydia. You spend time with us yes, but at nights you're always locked up in your bedroom, are you...meeting with him?"

"Him? Who? Beetle-"

Jumping up, Charles waved his arms around manically, slicing his hand through the air to silence his daughter. "No, don't say his name. Peace is what both me and Delia want right now, so long as everything is...alright between you and..."

"Beetle-"

"Lydia! Stop!"

Lydia smiled at her father and hugged him, something she hadn't done in some time. Her father stiffened as she tightened her hold on him, slowly he melted and hugged his daughter in return, laying a small kiss on her head.

"I love you, pumpkin."

Lydia sighed, the tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "I love you too, dad."

Pulling away, Charles wiped his own eyes and smiled at his daughter. Somehow he felt much better, as if by talking to her their relationship had gotten stronger than before.

"I'll uh...leave you to whatever it is that you were doing..."

Lydia watched as her father closed her bedroom door. With an audible sigh, Lydia flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. A cold puff of air tickled the base of her neck, Lydia giggled and opened her eyes to see Beetlejuice looming over her. "Babes, that was smoooothe!"

"Where did you go?"

Beetlejuice buffed his nails and landed on Lydia with a small oof. "I'm the Ghost with the most, need i remind ya?"

"Somehow Klutz with the most has a better ring to it."

Beetlejuice playfully glared at Lydia and rolled off of her, both stared at her ceiling in deep concentration.

"Yer gonna have to put me back soon, babes."

"I know." Whispered Lydia, it was painful just thinking about it.

Beetlejuice turned to his side and kissed Lydia's neck gently. "There's always tomorrow."

"And the next day...and the next."

Both looked at each other with an intensity that was extremely powerful, slowly they kissed each other. This time it was a kiss of promise and a kiss of things to come, that their time hadn't come to an end. It had only started, and with a tear trailing down her cheek, Lydia mumbled his name three times against his lips.

A puff of cool air brushed against her, the weight of his body gone. All that was left was his scent, spicy like rum, and cool like freshly cut grass.

He was right as usual, there was always tomorrow.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Eight

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

**Disclaimer: **_See prologue_

**A/N: **_It's been a long time since i posted anything, and i apologise. This might be a bit iffy, i've had writers block for several weeks now, and i've re written this chapter at least four times. Not long now though, another couple of chapters and i MIGHT write an epilogue...see how i feel. Anyway, read and review!_

**Chapter Eight: Here In Heaven**

He had been right, there was always tomorrow and that's what Lydia kept telling herself as the weeks went on. There was always tomorrow when she had one week left of her holiday before she had to return to college. One week to enjoy her time with Beetlejuice, to try and bond with her family and sort out her relationship with the Maitland's before she nearly demolished that. It was hard, trying not to think of what was to come, the lonliness, the silence and the amount of work she would have to get into as she returned to college. The workload never seemed to slow down or get smaller, always on her toes, Lydia dreaded going back.

She had tried to finish the work she had taken along with her, it had soon long been forgotten as Beetlejuice had turned up. Every minute of her spare time was spent with him, trying to enjoy the time they had together, both knew that soon Lydia wouldn't have enough time to spend with him. He had promised her that he would do everything possible to try and be with her, even if it meant breaking a few rules or two. Lydia had laughed at that, when did he NOT break any rules?

Sitting on her bed, Lydia watched her television flicker from channel to channel, Beetlejuice flicking his fingers and tutting each time some corny cop show or mildly funny comedy came onto the screen. Over the past two weeks he had used Lydia's bedroom as a second home, if he wasn't sitting with her watching television or talking, they were in bed sleeping or participating in wicked games. Lydia noticed that it was the first time she had been comfortable enough with a person to be herself. She back peddled for a moment, he wasn't a person, he was a poltergeist, but he _had _been a person. It didn't really matter the technicality of things, what mattered was she trusted him with her life and she knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

Lydia sighed and curled into his side, watching the colours on tv melding into one another as she tried not to fall asleep, Beetlejuice put a protective arm around her and continued his channel surfing. This was all new to him, so many channels, so many programmes and so much rubbish. A black and white movie caught his attention, as he watched it Lydia was left snoozing at his side. Every now and then a small smile would pass over Lydia's sleeping face, Beetlejuice watched her sleep. The most simple things in life...screw that, the afterlife had an amazing effect on him now. He didn't think that one person could change his whole attitude on people, living or dead, life and the afterlife. Sometime soon he'd have to thank her for that. He placed a small kiss on her lips and continued to watch his black and white movie.

It was sometime later that Lydia roused from her sleep, to find Beetlejuice in the same position watching credits roll down the television screen. Yawning, she sat up and ruffled his wild hair, his shocked look making her laugh.

"Hey! What was THAT for?"

Lydia kissed his pearly cheek and shrugged. "It was an urge.."

A wicked smile passed over his face as he lunged at Lydia, pinning her to her bed and kissing her roughly. He pulled back and watched as her flushed face became even redder. "What was THAT for, Beej?"

Kissing her slightly swollen lips softly he pulled back and sat back in his original position. "I just got an urge to kiss ya, is all.."

"Brat."

Beetlejuice grinned and began channel surfing all over again. "You know it, babe."

Lydia's heart sank. It was these kind of things that she'd really miss, the small minute things that shouldn't really make an impact on her. Drinking in every moment with Beetlejuice was a hard task, but she'd try and remember days like these when she was at college, depressed with the workload and tired of writing and drawing all day. She knew it would be the small moments like these that would pull her together and get her back on the road again.

"What's the long look for, Lyds?"

Lydia tried her hardest to smile, it only resulted in her frown deepening. Should she try and voice her doubts and feelings on what was to come after this week was up? Lydia didn't think Beetlejuice would be able to handle an actual adult conversation, true, he could be serious when he wanted to be, scary without even trying to but sometimes she just needed him to act as if everything in the world wouldn't come together somehow. He was an optimist, nothing could ever go wrong around him...or so he thought.

"It's...nothing."

Beetlejuice continued to stare at her. His jade eyes seemingly seeing right through her. "Lydia, if - "

Lydia interupted him. "Beej, really...it's nothing. I was just lost in thought."

Beetlejuice frowned, his unswept eyebrows making him seem angry. "Look, i don't understand why you open up at some things, and just close down at others. Why can't you tell me what yer thinkin', Lyds? Is it about college? Chuck and Delia?" Beetlejuice stayed silent for a moment, a mournful look spreading across his features. He half spoke half whispered "Me?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, it was just like her to meet and fall in love with the only insecure ghost in the neitherworld.

"All of the above actually."

"Huh?"

"Look, i think. It's what i do, Beej. And yes, sometimes i think too much. But i can't help think about what's going to happen after this week has finished. I'll be at college, you know that already,but do you understand what kind of commitment that is to me? The workload is furious, i never get time to myself, i'm either working or sleeping. Some days i have no time to eat, and in the back of my mind, i'm wondering where all this free time of mine is coming from to spend with you."

Beetlejuice sat for a moment totally gobsmacked. What was she trying to say?

"I don't get it...what you tryin to say here, Lyds? 'It was nice while it lasted, but i gotta live my life now'? I thought i was part of yer life now, obviously not."

Beetlejuice turned his back on Lydia and scowled at her bookcase. He meant nothing to her, just some fling. Let's see what it's like sleeping with a ghost and then i'll just bugger off back to college. He never thought she could be that harsh.

"Did i say that? Did i say anything at all that resembled anything like i was abandoning you? No." Lydia scooted over to where Beetlejuice sat, his back still to her. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. "This is weird...OK? Me, you. I'm not going to deny that, but was there anything normal about us in the first place?"

Lydia kissed his neck and tried to get him to relax. "Beej, i want to make this work. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and see you there next to me, domesticated...yes. But just something as simple as seeing you first thing in the morning would make the day seem liveable."

Beetlejuice slowly turned around and met Lydia halfway, their lips briefly touching. "I love you, you..the poltergeist. But when i start to think of college...everything seems so impossible."

"Don't think about college then, just think about us, Lyds." Beetlejuice whispered in her ear, caressing her neck.

"I..uh, Beej..it's hard...not to.."

Both met in a long kiss that spoke a thousand words, all their passion passing through their lips, and for that small moment, everything to Lydia seemed possible.

When morning came, Lydia opened her eyes and noticed a jade pair of eyes staring at her. Smiling, she stretched and yawned. So he had been listening to what she had said last night. "Morning."

Beetlejuice pulled Lydia into him and kissed her. "Mornin' babes."

Lydia snuggled into him, feeling his cold body warming as her body touched his. Lydia always wondered why it wasn't the other way around. Why didn't his body cool hers down? But then it hit her, the energy. He soaked hers up like a sponge, in itself igniting him.

"I would offer you some breakfast, Beej. But i think you eating Delia's cooking would probably kill you a second time."

Beetlejuice chuckled. "That ain't even possible, babe! I live on all sorts in the neitherworld. I don't wanna gross you out or anythin...so i won't go into, ya know...details."

Lydia swatted his arm. "When has THAT ever stopped you before?"

"It's bein' with you Lyds, it's doin' somethin' to me. Changin' me into this..i dunno..."

"Cuddly bear?" Lydia offered. Beetlejuice playfully glared at her and nipped her bottom lip.

"Yeah, somethin' like that..."

Lydia sat up and balanced herselfon the edge of her bed. "As much as i enjoy lying in bed conversing with my dead boyfriend, i think getting dressed would be a good idea."

"No way! That's a bad idea, jump back in here an we could have some fun." Beetlejuice wiggled his eyebrows playfully and gave Lydia his most dirty grin.

Lydia shook her head and pulled on her robe. "I think we've had enough fun to last us several years."

Beetlejuice folded his arms behind his head. "Pfft, speak for yerself, babe."

"Get dressed!"

"Need i remind ya, a click of my wonderful fingers an i'm dressed...you on the other hand..."

"I don't need to take the lazy way out, i enjoy dressing myself."

Beetlejuice stared at Lydia as she walked around her bedroom, gathering her clothes and underwear for the day. "Not as much as me undressin' you"

Lydia laughed. "Head, out of the gutter now!"

"Whatever you say, babes."

As the couple continued their playful banter, college was the furthest thing from Lydia's mind at that moment..

**TBC...**


End file.
